ONE PIECE DxD
by Inferno999
Summary: Despues del enfrentamiento contra Vali. Rias, Issei y los demas se deciden a entrar en un riguroso entrenamiento con tal de poder estar listos para el siguiente encuentro pero despues de que Rias y Akeno realizan un poderoso hechizo que los transporta a un nuevo mundo que es tan extraño como lo es de peligroso junto con una tripulacion igual de extraña, que es lo que pasara ahora?


ONE PIECE DxD

Capitulo 1: Un mal hechizo

**Ubicación: Club de la investigación oculta**

Han pasado 2 semanas ya despues de que Issei peleara contra Vali el dragon emperador blanco y desde ese entonces cada uno de los miembros ha entrenado sin cesar en caso de que algún dia Vali decidiera atacarlos de nuevo, pero hasta entonces no se ha presentado la oportunidad, lo bueno fue que Issei ha conseguido mejorar bastante durante este transcurso de tiempo e incluso Ddraig le ha enseñado como funciona su otro guante el cual consiguió en la pelea contra Vali, ya que él conocía perfectamente los poderes de su 'amigo' Albión y aunque ha dado ciertos frutos no ha podido ponerse al mismo nivel que Vali lo cual le ha causado cierta frustración durante algún tiempo

Luego de un tiempo de entrenamiento nuestro héroe castaño estaba llegando al club cuando un ligero temblor le llamo la atención y no solo eso sino que puedo ver una cierta cantidad de humo saliendo del club y este preocupado corrió a toda velocidad pensando que podría ser Vali quien decidió volver a atacar este saco su Boosted Gear y de una patada entro al lugar de donde provino la explosión

-¡¿BUCHO, QUE PASO ESTAN HERIDOS?!- pero lo que vio, no fue algo que esperaba, Issei estaba más que sorprendido por la escena que estaba frente a él, todos estaban cubiertos de hollín y humo por la gran explosión excepto por Gasper que estaba escondido en su caja pero aparte de eso afortunadamente no había heridos pero Issei seguía confundido

-eh? Etto, que es lo que paso aquí- dijo el castaño con una gota de sudor pasando por la cabeza

La primera en levantarse fue Xenovia que aun seguía cubierta de cenizas

-Bucho, estuvo probando unos cuantos hechizos nuevos, si bien no eran inofensivos pero este se salió de control- dijo mientras se limpiaba la cara llena de polvo negro

Luego Asia se levanto aturdida y con remolinos en los ojos

-E-el mundo…e-está dando vueltas- dijo la rubia que luego se volvió a tumbar para atrás girando la cabezo una y otra vez totalmente mareada

Issei de nuevo tenía una gota de sudor en la cabeza pero luego Rias se levanto y todo su cabello estaba manchado de negro haciendo una rara combinación con sus partes que aun se mantenían rojas

-Lo siento Issei, pero despues del encuentro con el Hakuryuukou he estado pensando en practicar algún hechizo que nos permita pelear con el también pero como puedes ver…no ha dado ningún resultado- dijo mientras se quitaba el resto de hollín del pelo y el uniforme

-Incluso le pedí a mi hermano para que me pudiera prestar un libro de hechizos que nos pudiera ayudar pero como puedes ver, hasta ahora no hemos conseguido nada- dijo y luego Issei se dio cuenta de la enorme y obvia montaña de libros del tamaño de putas enciclopedias que adornaban la parte posterior del club

-Y-ya veo- dijo y todavía no podía dejar de mirar con asombro y terror a la montaña de libros

Despues de ese incidente Issei empezó a buscar algún libro que pudiera servir pero despues de unos minutos de búsqueda que parecían horas para el pobre castaño un libro bastante peculiar llamo su atención, era de color marrón con algunas grietas que brillaban de color rojo y en el borde habían un par de líneas cruzadas de color negro y las hojas era de una lamina dorada, el castaño agarro el libro y pudo sentir que este emanaba una inusual energía demoniaca y luego se le ocurrió una idea

-¡Bucho! ¡Creo que encontré algo útil!- grito llamando la atención de Rias

-Que encontraste Issei- dijo y el castaño le entrego el libro y esta amplio la mirada en total sorpresa

-¡Como llego esto aquí!- dijo la pelirroja conmocionada

-Lo encontré mientras revisaba la pila de libros pero quería saber que tiene este de especial- pregunto el castaña haciendo a Rias volver a la realidad

-Este es un libro especial que ha pertenecido a la familia Gremory por años, no me explico cómo es que acabo aquí- dijo y Issei parecía tener una mirada picara en su rostro

-Cree que pueda servir- dijo pero Rias se mostro dudosa por un momento

-No estoy segura, tanto mi hermano como mi padre me han dicho que me mantenga alejada de este libro- dijo mientras miraba el libro con seriedad

Issei solo sonrió

-Eso significa que este libro puede tener lo que necesitamos, yo digo que lo usemos- dijo Issei con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Rias se seguía mostrando dudosa pero en eso llego Akeno con una expresión seria

-Bucho, Issei-kun tiene razón sé que Sirzechs-sama le ha dicho que está prohibido pero en nuestra situación actual creo que lo mejor sería usar lo que mejor tenemos para evitar alguien salga herido en nuestro siguiente encuentro con el Dragon Blanco- dijo y con eso Rias empezó a pensarlo con bastante cuidado por un momento

Luego ella suspiro

-Supongo…que podría intentar- dijo e Issei exclamo de felicidad y luego llamo a los demás para que se reunieran y estuvieran listos para el espectáculo que está por venir

Despues de que se limpiaran los restos de humo y ceniza todos estaban en la parte trasera del club, Rias y Akeno se estaban preparando para probar uno de los hechizos del libro, decidieron intentar con uno simple, el de invocación, iban a traer un objeto de otro mundo al azar para la tierra y luego empezarían con uno más complicado

-Estas lista, Akeno- dijo Rias mientras su energía mágica de color rojo empezó a fluir por todo su cuerpo erizando su cabello

-Si, Bucho- y con eso ambas empezaron a recitar el cantico mientras que las runas de color rojo se empezaron a formar bajo sus pies, todos vieron con asombro a la gran cantidad de poder frente a ellos en especial Issei que se empezaba a emocionar preguntándose qué es lo que traerían

Pero para sorpresa de todos la energía del círculo mágico se empezó a volver inestable y despues hubo una explosión que creó un gran portal de color azul y negro que empezó a absorber todo y los demás se empezaron a alarmar, Kiba y Xenovia clavaron sus espadas para evitar ser arrastrados y los demás se sujetaron de arboles

-¡Pero qué mierda…!- grito Issei que se había aferrado a la rama de un árbol

Kyaaaa!

Issei pudo escuchar la voz de Asia y vio que la pequeña rubia empezó a ser arrastrada por el portal ya que la rama de la que se sujetaba se había roto por completo

-¡ASIA!- grito el castaño y luego vio como los demás empezaron a ser arrastrados

-Issei-kun, rapido ve por Asia-san- grito Kiba que había mantenido a Gasper en sus brazos para evitar que saliera volando y Xenovia había podido agarrar a Koneko de su cintura pero Issei vio que sus espadas se empezaron a mover cada vez más cerca del portal

Rias y Akeno habían podido mantearse aferradas a un árbol despues de la explosión pero vieron que las raíces se empezaban arrancas y luego vieron a Issei que se empezó a acercar a Asia que estaba agarrada de una pequeña rama en el césped

-¡Issei-san!- dijo mientras se aferraba cada vez con mas fuerza y el castaño que tenía su mano izquierda agarrada de la rama de un árbol intento usar la mano derecha para ayudar a Asia

-¡Asia! ¡RAPIDO TOMA MI MANO!- grito el castaño preocupado

Pero cuando esta estaba a punto de sujetar su mano solo a unos escasos centímetros la rama que la sujetaba se rompió por completo y la pequeña ex monja empezó a ser arrastrada por el portal

-ISSEI-SAAAAAAAN!- el grito de la joven hizo que el castaño viera con rabia e impotencia al no poder haber ayudado a su amiga

-¡ASIAAAAAAAA!- pero el terror no acaba ahí ya que las espadas de Kiba y Xenovia habían sido superadas por la fuerza de succión del portal y empezaron a ser arrastrados también, hasta que sus espadas se salieron del suelo para luego ser completamente arrastrados hacia el portal sin uno sala palabra que decir excepto Gasper que no paraba de gritar al ser absorbido por completo

-¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡TENGO QUE HACER ALGO!- grito desesperado el castaño pero luego escucho otro grito y este provenía de Akeno y Rias ya que el árbol del que se sujetaban parecían que no pudo resistir y fue arrancado de lleno por la fuerza del portal, Akeno fue la primera en ser succionada por el portal pero Issei fue capaz de agarrar la mano de Rias antes de que se fuera demasiado lejos

-¡BUCHO LA TENGO!- dijo sonriente el castaño pero en eso se pudo escuchar un sonido que les helo la sangre

CRACK!

La rama de la que se sostenía Issei se acabo por romper y estos se terminaron por abrazar antes de ser succionados por el portal.

Narrador:

"Japón, en la renombrada Academia Kuoh, cerca de los estadios, el club de investigación oculta comandada por la demonio Rias Gremory,Asia Argento, Kiba Yuuto, Koneko Tojou, Gasper Vladi, Himejima Akeno, Xenovia y por ultimo Hyoudou Issei…ese dia todo ellos desparecieron por completo"

(los que hayan visto lo que paso al final de la saga de Sabaody sabrán a que hago referencia con ese dialogo)

**Ubicación desconocida**

Oscuridad

La única cosa que Issei vio despues de entrar a ese portal, fue oscuridad no sabía porque, pero era casi el mismo sentimiento que tenia despues de que Raynare lo matara solo que esta vez no estaba solo ya que aun con toda esta oscuridad podía sentir a Rias acurrucada en su pecho de una forma protectora, Issei aun no sabía que pasaba pero…tenía miedo, todos sus amigos fueron absorbidos

Estaban vivos?

Serian transportados a diferentes lugares?

Morirán despues de que termine el viaje?

No lo sabía pero le preocupaba

…

Una luz

Issei vio una brillante luz justo al final de la oscuridad y sin querer se dirigían hacia ella sin saber qué es lo que está por venir

XXXXXXXX

Issei sintió que aterrizo sobre algo, era césped?, definitivamente tenía que ser césped asi que lo más seguro es que hayan caido en una especie de campo pero luego empezó a escuchar unas voces en medio de toda la oscuridad

-OI OI OI! ¡ESTARAN BIEN!- dijo una voz masculina pero temblorosa

-SUUUUGEEEEEEE! ¡CAYERON DEL CIELO EN UN PORTAL!- dijo otra voz que parecía más la de un niño

-¡AU! ¡Esa fue una suuupeer caída!- dijo otra voz pero se oía mas adulta

-Si hubieran caido en el barco había sido un desastre difícil de limpiar- dijo una voz de mujer pero se oía fría e indiferente

-¡IIIAAAAA! ¡DEJA ESO DE UNA VEZ ROBIN!- dijo la misma voz masculina pero temblorosa

-Pero miren cuan hermosas señoritas siento que mi corazón se derrite…¡Ah! Aunque no tengo uno ¡Yohohohohoho!- esta se oía más adulta como la de un viejo

-¡UUUOOOOO! ¡QUE HERMOSAS MUJERES!- dijo otra voz masculina en jubilo puro

-¡Tch! ¡Deja eso ya Ero-Cook!- dijo un ronca voz también masculina con irritación

-EEEEH! ¡¿Por qué no mejor te vas a beber en vez de joder aquí?! ¡Maldito Marimo!- dijo

-EEH! Yo hago y digo lo que me da la gana no es mi culpa que te la andes de pervertido Ero-Cook- dijo de nuevo y luego se escucho un sonido metálico como el de una katana siendo desenvainada

-¡Hump! ¡Supongo que a los baka Marimo como tú solo se les enseña a patadas!- dijo mientras se oian una fuertes pisadas

-Y a los Ero-Cook como tu cortándoles- dijo con frialdad pero antes de eso se escucharon 2 fuertes golpes junto con un estruendo en piso seguido de una furiosa voz femenina

-¡YA DEJEN ESO PAR DE IDIOTAS!- grito llena de ira

-L-L-Lo…que digas…NN-Nami-san~- exclamo la voz masculina pero se oia que estaba en el dolor pero su voz sonaba mas relajada

-MM-ALDITA…MM-MUJER- dijo adolorido la otra voz masculina

Luego se empezaron a escuchar gemidos y una voz mas infantil pareció entrar en pánico

-¡GYAAA! ¡RAPIDO, RAPIDO TRIGAN UN MEDICO!- grito pero luego se detuvo-¡AH¡ PERO SI SOY YO!- dijo y luego sus pequeñas pisadas se empezaron a escuchar cada vez mas cerca

Luego Issei empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos, la oscuridad se empezaba a disipar pero aun asi frente a el se formaba una figura borrosa, pudo distinguir algunos colores, rojo, azul y amarillo. La imagen se empezaba a aclarar pudo ver un…

Sombrero de paja?

En efecto la persona frente a él tenía un sombrero de paja, unos shorts azules una camisa roja desabrochada que mostraba un abdomen bien construido y en su cintura una cinta amarilla amarrada y su rostro era, bastante joven no tanto como el quizás unos 2 años mayor pero sobretodo pudo notar que bajo uno de sus ojos había una cicatriz de línea horizontal con 2 líneas verticales cruzadas

Issei quedo en shock

-QQ-Quien…e…eres?- pregunto el castaño confundido

El sonrió ampliamente

-Yo? Shishishi, Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy!- dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras se reia y luego volvió a hablar pero con mas entusiasmo en su voz

-¡EL HOMBRE QUE SE CONVERTIRA EN EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS!- declaro el joven haciendo a Issei ponerse en shock otra vez

-EH! EEEEEEEEEH!-

**FIN, CONTINUARA!**

**YOOSH, que les parece bueno, malo, mas o menos háganmelo saber en las comentarios y no olvide revisar**

**Esta idea vino a mi cuando escribí Hiken no Issei (que pronto actualizare) esta vez lo hice a la inversa pero bueno no importa espero que igual disfruten de esta historia hasta que actualize las otras**

**¡Mata ne! ^w^**


End file.
